


The Elementals

by SageVines (orphan_account)



Series: The Elemental Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LETS GO LESBIANS, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, end of the world no big deal, that should really be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SageVines
Summary: After 10,000 centuries of peace, the goddess of darkness has found a new form. It is up to 5 teenage girls, gifted the powers of elements, to stop the darkness before the earth is destroyed.( + the love story of two emotional wounded girls)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Elemental Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688386
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking out my story. I've been working on this story and the layout of it for over a year so it's really important to me that people enjoy it. So without further ado... The Elementals.

Before our world was another. One that worshipped the seven goddesses that controlled elements that made up their life. When they drank water from their cups they prayed to the water and ice goddess, Adrina. When they lit their fires they prayed to the fire and lava goddess, Magmas. But most of all they, worshipped the light and sun goddess, Ledessa. She created the sun, giving them light. She used her light to create the other goddess. She was the world to her people and with her light, the other elements thrived.

One goddess, however, grew envious of her sisters. While the others would have festivals thrown by the people in their honor, Dardrina the dark and moon goddess was forgotten. She was the only goddess not created from light. She evolved from the darkness where light could not touch. She gifted the people the moon and created night. No one would celebrate the darkness, however, and no one saw the beauty in the moon. They only saw how it stopped the light, and cursed it. In turn, Dardrina decided to curse them.

After 10 centuries of neglect, Dardrina brought darkness over the world. She used her darkness to kill Ledessa, ending light forever killing all the other goddesses, leaving only darkness. Before she could snuff out light everywhere, Adrina created a plan. She took the essence of each goddess and crystallized it. Each goddess then made a new world for life named earth. They planted the crystal ball of the essence in one of the earth's oceans, fueling the elements on the planet. 

As each goddess died and Ledessa grew closer to her end, Dardrina was overpowered by the light. Ledessa burst into beams of light, tearing Dardrina into a dark mist. The mist turned to darkness, which earth named space and Ledessa’s beams created a new sun. 

It is said that in 10,000 centuries, Dardrina’s mist will find a new form and she will destroy the earth again, with no goddesses left to stop her. The only hope for earth would be for the crystal to be broken and the goddesses to find new forms to stop Dardrina’s curse.

***

“ Great! So you can read Lillian. What does this have to do with the project?” Lillian looked at the girl sitting next to Kishi with a grimace on her face. 

“ Oh, ‘Anna you’re in this group?” Lillian said with mock surprise, “ I was sure you would have been grouped with the boys, since you have so much in common, after all.” The girl clenched her fist on the table and stared Lillian in the eye. 

“ My name is Marianna. Stop trying to whitewash me, Barbie bitch.” She said with a calm sort of bite that seemed practiced. A stifled chuckle came from across the table. A girl with long braids cleared her throat and straightened her chair.

“ So what artifact are we doing?” she said pointing her attention towards Lillian.

It was the second semester of senior year and Kishi’s history teacher, Mr. Wahl, had given them a group assignment. A research project about mythological artifacts. Although most seniors were unevolved in many projects given by this time, Mr. Wahl was smart enough to offer 5 20 dollar gift cards to The Grease Stain, a local and popular burger spot in the town. 

The girls were given a list of artifacts to choose from, but of course, Lillian wanted to choose an artifact that no one else would even think of. Being “ Evergreen Highschool’s future Valedictorian and alumni'', she wanted to be original. And thus, five girls that would never hang out with each other otherwise, were spending their afternoon at the library doing research. 

Personally, Kishi didn’t think it was such a bad idea. The story was intriguing and they could research the goddesses on their own and simply put it together at the end. Of course, when you’ve been put in a group with the overachiever Lillian Hayes nothing can be that simple. 

Kishi had been happily tuning out the other 4 girls bickering when Lillian finally acknowledged her. 

“Aoikishi. Would you like to contribute anything?” Kishi couldn’t help but notice the vague Asian accent on her words when her name was said. She’d heard it all 5 years she’d been in America, but it still made her cringe internally every time. Ever since she moved to California she’d gone by Kishi, but certain people took it as a challenge to try and say her full name to prove they could say it right. Lillian was one of those people

“It’s just Kishi,” Kishi said, trying to recall what the girls had been talking about. With no idea what the question was, she said the first thing that came to her mind.“ We could go find the crystal.” 

Three of the girls were looking at her like she was crazy. She could tell that was not the right answer to whatever they asked. She turned to look at the girl sitting next to her, Marianna if she could recall, and could see a slight curl in her lips. It might have been her silently laughing at her suggestion, but Kishi saw a certain glow in her light brown eyes. A glow that encouraged her to go on. 

“The, um, story says the cave is somewhere around here in Santa Monica, right? So, why don’t we go to the pier and look around? I mean we won’t find anything obviously, but we could take pictures there like archeologists. Maybe. And the story says the crystal needs to break now. So. Yeah.” 

The other girls seemed to be thinking it over. A girl with wild curly red hair stood up and clapped her hands together.

“ That's an amazing idea, whatever your name is!”

“ Kishi.”

“Of course. My dads just bought me a brand new camera and it’s really good quality and I’m using it for-”

“I’m sorry.” Lillian interrupted the girl, “ Apologies, I don’t seem to know your name. ”

The redhead stuck out her arm covered in different bracelets and smiled at Lillian, bubble gum sticking through her teeth. “ Hi, I’m Tiegur Coleman-Tierney!”

Lillian stopped reaching towards her hand and gave a light chuckle. “I’m sorry, I missed heard you, what’s your name again?”

“ First name Tiegur, spelled T-I-E-G-U-R. Last name Coleman- Tierney. President of the Evergreen yearbook club. And you, miss class president, are Lillian Hayes.”

“ Right. Tiegur.” She hesitantly took Tiegur's hand and shook it briefly. “Anyway, are you sure that we should do something like that, Aoikishi. I mean, of course, I trust your judgment more than other members of our group,” Lillian gave a pointed look towards Marianna. “ But I personally think that we should do something more, uh, practical, like a poster board or a collage about the crystal ball and the goddesses themselves. We could possibly-”

“ Ugh!” A dark-skinned girl sitting next to Tiger let out a low groan. “ Can we please hurry up? I gotta drop off my basketball uniform by 3:00”.

“ Makayla’s right,” Marianna spoke up. “We all have things to do, so let’s just pick something now.”

“ Oh please, I’m sure whatever you have to smoke can wait.” Lillian protested in a still sickenly sweet tone. “So all for my collage and model idea, raise a hand.” The blonde’s hand was the only one that rose to the air and Kishi could hear the satisfying huff that came from Marianna. The girl then stood up grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“And who would like to do Kishi’s idea, play archaeologists and have a beach day at the pier looking for a badass goddess crystal?” Marianna raised her hand along with everyone but Lillian who rolled her eyes and leaned farther away from the brown-haired girl. 

“ Cool, so Kishi’s stuff. I gotta jet. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Lillian good luck getting the stick out of your ass!” Marianna then walks out of the library, throwing up a peace sign over her shoulder. While Lillian created a schedule for their meet up, Kishi spaced out again, thinking about how Marianna called her Kishi. Without being corrected first. Huh.

  
  


**_It’s time. I've arrived. Darkness will reign._ **

_Help. I can’t get out. I’m trapped._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The chapter's a little long but enjoy! ~ Sage

“ It’s gonna be dark soon, you sure you don’t want a ride, Aoi?”

Kishi turned to look at her dad staring at her with worry, his worn fingernails tapping a pattern on the kitchen corner. Ever since Kishi had moved in with her dad, the carefree attitude she remembered from her childhood was gone. He was a lot more nervous and cautious about everything that she did. Kishi hadn't decided whether she liked that change or not. The man who told adventure stories while putting Kishi to bed was gone. Replaced by a man who dusted three times a week.

“Papa, I’ll only be gone a few hours,” she reassured him. “It’s only a five-minute walk and her mom said she would give me a ride back.” Kishi grabbed her bag to try and leave as fast as possible. “I’ll call you, when I’m on my way back, hai?” Kishi walked out the door still trying to slip on her sandals.

Her dad visibly eased and crushed Kishi in a bear hug, before she could make it to the hallway elevator

“Be safe, Aoi!” He called as she managed her way into the oncoming elevator. 

Once the Kishi started her descent and she fixed her glasses, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Lying always made Kishi feel anxious, so she rarely did it. Especially lying to her father. She knew that her father would never let her go to the pier at night with only a group of teenage girls that he did not know, let alone to go looking for a mythical elemental goddess crystal in an underground cavern. Hell, if she were a parent she would have said no after she heard teenage girls. 

So she told her father that she was helping Dana study for an upcoming math test. Dana, and another girl Vanessa, were the only people at Evergreen that Kishi might have called friends. They would eat lunch together while they each read or did their own respective work. They might have asked each other questions every now or then but mostly it was a comfortable silence until the lunch bell rang. She would text every so often for homework questions or maybe Vannessa had a nice picture of her cat, but not much closer than that.

Friends weren’t really one of Kishi’s concerns anymore. She was fine with it just being her and her dad, no matter how cautious he was now. So walking towards the beach to do a project with four girls she knew nothing about was, to say the least, nerve-wracking. Though Lillian Hayes likes to think that she and Kishi were friends they were most certainly not.

Lillian was hellbent on translating for Kishi in freshman year. Kishi, however, was fluent in basic English, though Lillian begged to differ. Lillian then would ask Kishi various Asian related questions or try to over-explain the purpose of items. And though Kishi could tell she simply wanted to help, she did not need to be taught the function of a water fountain. So although taking the back hallway into the science hall was a lot harder than passing the student council room, Kishi was fine if it meant no Lillian interrogation sessions.

Lillian was also the reason Kishi started being Kishi. In Japan, she went by Aoi, but Lillian had extreme trouble saying it. In fact, no one could properly pronounce it. Her neighbor had once called her “Eye”. In ninth grade, English Dana had suggested she go by Kishi. It stuck. Lillian still insisted on saying Aoikishi no matter how many times Kishi corrected her. So she was not exactly fond of the preppy blonde.

“Hey!” a slightly familiar voice pulled Kishi out of her own world, making her tense and freeze. She turned around to see a tall girl with a short wavy brown bob making her way towards her. She recognized the girl as Marianna, a girl from the project group.

“Hey,” Marianna said, catching up with the Kishi, “ You're heading up to the pier right?”

“Yes,” Kishi responded not wanting to talk. She was saving her energy for the inevitable social interactions that were coming her way. She continued walking, letting Marianna catch up. 

“I was heading up to. The walks only like 20 minutes. You live in this area?” 

“Kinda.”

“ Huh. You must live on like Pier Circle right?”

“ Yes.”

Marianna stopped talking and seemed to be observing Kishi instead as she walked.

“You're really talkative, you know that?” Marianna said with a slight smirk on her lips, walking backward in front of Kishi.

“ Why are you walking backward?” Kishi asked, deflecting the question. Marianna smiled.

“ So she does speak. I like to look at people when we're talking.”

Kishi gave an amused huff. “You're gonna run into something like that.”

“ Oh please, I may not be the smartest cuchillo in the gabinete but I do have a great sense of-”

“ Lampost.” 

Marianna turned around surprised and tripped on her own feet. She caught herself noticing that there was no lampost insight.

“ You're so evil,” Marianna said with a deep chuckle getting up to her feet. “ It’s always the quiet ones, I swear to fucking god.”

Kishi broke her quiet facade and couldn't help but giggle at Marianna. She didn’t know why but she didn’t feel that she had to put up a guard.

Marianna continued walking after Kishi and cleared her throat. 

“So. How come I’ve never seen you before?”

Kishi simply shrugged. She never really noticed anyone at school or talked to many of her classmates, and was slightly embarrassed to say as much.

Marianna walked in front of her again and tilted her head in a mock inspection.

“Nope, definitely never seen you before. I think I would notice you.”

The usual voice in Kishi’s mind that would normally make her think “Because I’m Asian” was nowhere to be seen. She simply gave a soft smile. A smile she had not made in a while. Her smile quickly faded as she saw they had made it to the pier. Marianna was still walking backward completely oblivious to the upcoming pole.

“Marianna, pole.”

“Nice try. I’m not that stupid.”

“Marianna stop-”

Before she could hit the pole, Kishi grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her towards her. Marianna nearly fell on the small girl due to her height. This close Kishi could see the interesting shade of brown that Marianna’s eyes were. A light brown the color of caramel battled the dark wood shade of her hair. It was borderline gold but specks of hazel here and there. Kishi thought they were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen.

“So. Uh.” Marianna spoke softly trying to break the silence, “The air down here is a lot heavier.”

Kishi gave a slight eye roll and a tiny smile. Her mind then seemed to return. She realized the awkward position the girls were in and that she still held Marianna’s hand. She then let go and slowly pushed Marianna off. She wiped her hands on her sweater and started the walk up to the beach, blank stare returned. What was she doing? She barely knew this girl, but yet they were going back and forth like longtime friends.

Marianna caught up walking by her side this time. Hands in her pockets and eyes straight forward, with an expression similar to Kishi’s. But unlike Kishi’s practiced blank slate, she saw a small bit of sadness in the girl’s eyes and felt a tingling in her chest. She let out a sigh.

“Thank you,” Kishi said, earning a confused look from Marianna. “ For supporting my idea on Thursday. I honestly don't know what I was talking about. I wasn’t really listening.”

Marianna smiled as they climbed the steps to the dock. 

“ Well if an idea when your fucking clueless, ends up like that, then I wanna see an idea that you thought through. I’m gonna be honest the only thing I remembered from that story Lillian read was goddess crystal, the end of all life on earth, and like the curse of a dark goddess that wants to kill all light in the universe, so yeah pretty standard stuff.” Marianna smiled one last time before looking up at the top of the dock. Kishi followed her eye line and saw Lillian jotting in a little notebook. As she got closer she saw four other similar notebooks. 

“What is this?” Marianna asked in a drastically different tone than what she had been using with Kishi prior once they had reached Lillian. Much more cold and emotionless. Lillian looked up at the girls and smiled warmly towards Kishi, ignoring Marianna’s presence. 

“Hello, Aoikishi. How’s your family? I was just getting everybody’s research notebooks together.”

“It’s just Kishi,” she said, much quieter than she had been talking earlier. “ What are you writing?”

“Just a basic outline of course. I’m sure you know how to properly conduct research notes, but some other members of our group may be less capable. We will assign a goddess to each person and research any notes we find and take pictures of our “ trip to the ancient cavern.” Lillian put air quotes on the last few words, emphasized with a little giggle. “ I can’t believe we're going artifact hunting. Swell.”

“ I think it’s gonna be pretty dope, actually.” Kishi turned to see Makayla walking up to the three and giving a nod to Marianna.

“So what's going on?” she asked, reaching for a green notebook on the table. Lillian quickly moved the notebook out of reach and into her arms. Kishi could see the smallest grimace on Lillian's sweet apple-shaped face but was quickly replaced with an extremely forced smile. 

“ So if everyone is here we can get started,” she said, reaching for a green pen behind her ear. She looked at everyone opening her notebook, beginning to speak when she noticed a certain vibrant redhead missing. “Where is-”

“ I’m here! I’m here! Don’t start!” Tiegur then came running up to there spot on the pier nearly knocking over Kishi. The tubby girl then handed a pouch to Lillian with a braces filled smile.

“ Tiegur the meeting time was 6:00. It is now 6:19.” Lillian told Tiegur in a strangely gentle tone. Somehow that made Lillian seem terrifying to Kishi. 

“ I know Lillian, it's just my dads were going to drive me but then pa had to go to work so mom had to drive me because dad is scared of the freeway-”

“Tiegur. It’s fine. Be on time next time.” Before Kishi could unpack everything that had just happened, Lillian started handing out the notebooks and pens on the table. 

“ So each of us is to do research on the goddess listed in the cover of your journal. Take notes on anything important and don’t forget to write down sources.”

Kishi opened the blue notebook handed to her. On the inner cover was written  _ Adrina: the water and ice goddess _ . While she could see Marianna’s book had a full outline written in it, Kishi’s had only blank pages with kanji in the corner. 

“Do you like it?” Lillian came up to Kishi, startling the girl. “ It says Loyalty.” Lillian then winked and went to answer Tiegur’s question.

“ So what does it actually say?” Marianna leaned down and looked at the writing in the corner, “Because I know for a fact Lillian has never learned fucking Kanji in her life.”

Kishi smiled and shook her head. She chose not to tell Lillian that the kanji she wrote actually meant cursed. 

“Let’s get looking for a cavern shall we?” Lillian grabbed a shovel out of a bag underneath the table. Ignoring the protests from the other girls, Lillian made her way down the ladder onto the beach.

  
  
  
  
  


***

After digging for nearly an hour and vaguely listening to Tiegur talk about her Webtoon series, Kishi decided to take a break. She walked over towards the shoreline and looked at the sea. The sun was close to setting and the orange hues shined on the dark blue waves. The beach was relatively empty due to the fact that it was the middle of February, which Kishi enjoyed. The quietness and peace that surrounded her got rid of some of the nerves. 

“Kishi!” Tiegur yelled from a distance, bringing back the tension in her shoulders. “ I need some help! I found a really cool rock!”

Kishi started back towards her post when she saw a tower of rocks peeking out from one of the docks. She walked closer to try and peer underneath the dock. It was older than the ones closer to the pier as she and Tiegur were digging farther off from the other girls. Kishi saw rocks varying in faded closets. They looked as if they had been painted years ago but were fading. 

The water was only a few inches deep so Kishi slipped off her sandals and stepped into the water. She shivered at the cold ocean water and walked under the dock. She saw a big opening between more colored rocks. Using the flashlight on her phone she saw jagged rocky steps leading downward. Kishi felt a weird dizzy draw in her head, pulling her towards the steps. Kishi would never do something so dangerous but she still was drawn to the open cavern. As she touched the first step, a hand on her shoulder made her freeze and startle herself. 

Lillian was behind her with her mouth open, looking ready to say something. Instead, her eyes widened as she saw the cave.

“This is not real,” she mumbled as she opened up her green notebook. While she flipped through pages the other three girls made their way down to their end of the dock, Makayla with her crisp white shoes in hand. 

Lillian gave an incredulous life and an unbelieving smile looking from her notebook and back to the cave over and over again. The other girls looked at the cave with a mixture of confusion and wonder. Kishi noticed that the color on the rocks had grown more vibrant since when she had first seen it.

“ This is the gateway to the temple of the crystal.” Lillian said, touching a green-hued rock., ‘’It looks just like the picture.”

“Wait so it’s real?” Makayla asked, putting her shoes down on a smaller white rock away from the water.

“ No of course not. Someone probably painted the rocks for an art project. We can get some decent pictures here, however.”

Kishi looked towards Marianna to see her tilting her head with her lips pierced and one dark eyebrow raised. The same calculating look she gave Kishi on her walk. Marianna glanced at her and Kishi pulled her eyes away towards the cave.

“Or,” Marianna said, making her way towards the stairs of the cave. “ We could go down there.”

Everyone looked towards the girl in silence. Lillian then started laughing like Marianna had told the funniest joke ever.

“ Are you serious? Do you want us all to die? It could be an old mine or maybe a lure for children from a pedophile?”

“ Lillian can you not be a picky priss for five fucking seconds. It’s a damn goddess cave. What if it’s real and there’s a crystal that fuels the world in there? Do you know how fucking cool that is?”

Before Lillian could rebuttal, Marianna started down the stairs two at a time, turning on the flashlight of her phone. She screamed at them to follow her as she descended further. The four girls left looked much more hesitant to follow the girl. Kishi, however, felt a strong urge to follow the girl. Though danger is something she avoids to her best ability, for some reason she found herself following Marianna down the steps. 

She caught up to the girl and started a slower, more cautious walk down the stairs. “ Your walking like a normal person,” Kishi commented as the cave got darker and darker the deeper they went.

Marianna gave an amused huff. “ You know for the quietest girl I know you're mean.” Even in the dark Kishi could imagine the playful look no doubt in her eyes. 

“I'm just your classic judgemental Asian,” Kishi said as a joke but she could hear the slight annoyance in her voice at the common stereotype.

“ Well then I guess, I’m just your common loud abrasive Mexican,” After a beat, both girls gave a low chuckle until they saw light coming from in front of them. Kishi turned around and saw a phone light in the distance. She figured the girls had started their way down. However, the light was too far away to be shining in front of them. They turned off their flashlights and followed the glow. It led to a room lit by a multi-color glowing ball on a rock, centered in the middle of the room.

“ Holy shit.” Marianna’s face mirrored what Kishi felt inside. The elemental crystal was right in front of them. A flurry of colors swarmed inside seem to be fighting each other.

“ What did I miss? I had to force Lill- whoa.” Tiegur and the others had caught up with the two and were staring at the crystal. Lillian stepped forwards and flashed a light at the walls. Writing and drawings of goddesses and symbols were etched everywhere in the room.    
“ Oh gosh!” Lillian gasped. “ It’s real. But-how-what about-” Lillian for once was at a loss for words. Kishi was frozen in place like a pillar on the docks.

Lillian and Tiegur started taking pictures and notes while Marianna and Makayla were tracing the writings on the wall, but Kishi couldn’t take her eyes off the crystal. She walked closer to the rock that held the artifact and looked closer. The closer she got the stronger a hold it had on her. She saw what looked fire and water swimming around each other in a flurry while leaves were spun around by winds. It was beautiful. She reached out to touch it, the elements glowing on her dark eyes the closer she got.

“Aoikishi wait don't-” The sudden noise caused Kishi’s trance to be broken. Startled, she had hit the crystal with her forearm. Time seemed to slow as the crystal hit the cavern floor. The glass broke and the flurry of colorful elements rose to the air. The girls had rushed to the crystal and starred as the magical dust flew into the air. A flash of light hit and the girls fell to the floor. Unconscious. Kishi lay on the ground, out of the body, as a cloud of watery blue dust surrounded her.

  
  


**_They're here. Time to prepare._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CEO of cliff hangers and ambigous dialouge.
> 
> Updates Mondays and Fridays   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter out shortly ~ Sage <3


End file.
